Holes in a Sundered Soul
by War'sSquire
Summary: A new arrival to the Soul Society has some mystery about him. No one knows who he is or where he has come from. Now, he has to make his own new memories...or are they really new?
1. Chapter 1

I never knew that such pain existed in the world of the living. As I looked down on the raider's sword that protruded from my chest, I wondered what I had done wrong. What had I done to displease the gods? As the blade was withdrawn and my life poured forth from the gaping wound I knew that all would be made clear soon enough.

I lay there, forgotten, for how long I could not say. In that time I allowed rise to feelings of hate and of vengeance. I felt as though something was being ripped from the centre of my being. I battled with this side of myself for what seemed like an eternity.

I watched as the course of the world around me changed. Villages were built and then razed. Babies were born and important men were murdered. Wars were fought and empires rose and fell. I, however, remained affixed. That is, until the height of the Meiji Revolution; when the Shinigami were at their busiest.

One morning, after a particularly fierce battle, I noticed one that stood out from the rest of us. He wore a black robe and carried a sword, and he was _walking_ amongst us. I felt the rage boil inside of me as he neared; the wrenching feeling in my chest grew stronger. I curled tightly into a ball and hid my face as it shifted to that other side of me.

"Do what you came to do, quickly!" I shouted.

I felt the butt of a sword hilt press against my forehead and a warming sensation pervaded my entire body; followed by a terrible feeling of being torn to pieces. Then, I knew no more.

"Like it or not that's my story."

"Well, ya still aint gettin in. Your name aint on this list." The large man waved a hefty scroll in the new arrival's face. "So that leaves me wid two thoughts. Either yer lyin about who ya are, tryin tah avoid the lower districts, or yer a Rioka. So which are ye?"

"I'm Hatakane Shinya; nothing more, nothing less."

The defiant young man that stood before the Gatekeeper was a cobalt-haired moderately built man who had obviously seen much conflict. His one hundred-eighty centimeter seventy-five kilogram frame was festooned with vicious scars; some, undeniably, mortal. The sleeveless open-chested jacket he wore did little to disguise them. He was proud of the wounds he had sustained and that told the gatekeeper that, despite his calm outward appearance, he would not hesitate to kill him.

The air grew thick between them as the pair stared each down in silent defiance of the other. Suddenly, a thoroughly confused expression plastered itself across Shinya's face.

"Do you hear bells?"

"Bells?" The Gatekeeper questioned him, equally confused. "Yer jes as mad as ye seem aint'cha?"

"Nah, he's pretty sane from what I can see." Came a gravelly voice from behind the Gatekeeper. He whirled around to come nose-to-nose with a deeply scarred eye patch-wearing visage. The huge man squeaked in fright and stumbled away from the new arrival, tripping over his words with just as much grace.

"Z…Z…Z…Zaraki-taicho!"

"He goes to Eightieth Rukongai. Him and the other one. Yamamoto's orders."

Again the Gatekeeper looked completely lost,

"The…other…one?"

"Excuse me, sir…" Came a meek voice from behind Shinya.

"I think he means me."

Hatakane turned to face a complete double of himself. A massive scythe appeared, as if from thin air, in his right hand. It was two-toned along the blade with heavy metal rings lining the top. Four small bells on crimson threads dangled from the butt of the handle. Zaraki raised an eyebrow,

_O-ho! We have a winner!_

Shinya swung the scythe so that its point hovered centimeters from his doppelganger's neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hatakane Toshiya." He answered weakly, averting his eyes so as not to meet Shinya's ferocious glare.

"For a seasoned warrior, you sure are acting like a damned child! Report to Eightieth Rukon!"

The force of his words caused both of them to hang their heads for a second. Shinya recovered first; grunting dismissively he swung the vicious scythe over his shoulder; as the rings beat against the blade without a sound Zaraki raised his brow yet again,

_Like mine, huh?_

"Hey, kid! You comin'?" Shinya asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh…hai!"

"I've heard Eightieth Rukongai is pretty rough. Stick with me, you'll do alright. Oh, and Zaraki-sama…"

A flash crossed Zaraki's chest and he laughed as blood poured from a fresh wicked gash.

"I'm lookin' forward to it!"

Shinya raised the scythe to eye level, blood dripping from the tip,

"Next time, Shibotsuki won't be as forgiving."

"Ten years in Eightieth Rukongai, huh?" Shinya slumped his shoulders and sighed, shaking his head. "…can't believe it's been that long already."

A recruiter from the Seireitei's Thirteen Court Guard sat before him offering a plush life and a cause to fight for. Shinya spat to the side, as always, dismissive and slightly irritated,

"_Pffe!_ Yeah, why not."

"Huh?"

"I said yeah, I'll join the Court Guard; on one condition."

"What is that?" The recruiter asked apprehensively.

"I get a spot in Eleventh Squad."

"I can't guarantee that…"

"No, but I can." The coarse voice came from a form that filled the doorway of Shinya's small hut. Shinya leaped to his feet smiling in genuine glee with his arms thrown wide,

"Zaraki-sama!"

"You've got some pretty unsavory characters looking for you."

"Those morons again? Tell 'em to scram, I'm not in the mood."

Zaraki removed his squad jacket and stepped inside throwing it to Shinya.

"You're part of Eleventh Squad now. You deal with it."

Shinya donned the jacket, rose to his feet, and bowed his head; a sarcastically sincere look on his face,

"Hai, Taicho."

He stepped outside to find Shiba Ganju and his two flunkies waiting for him.

"I'm getting tired of sending you back to Kukaku in a heap. Just go home, Shiba."

"I ain't losin' to you this time!"

"Baka-yaro! I've taken it easy on you in the past. You won't get the same kindness today."

Shinya raised clenched fists to his side and focused his power. The out-flow of his spiritual pressure created a strong breeze radiating outward in all directions. He rocked back into a loose stance and threw his right arm out behind him at a sharp angle.

"Cast your shadow, Shibotsuki!"

The wicked scythe seemed to materialize in the cradle of Shinya's palm and thumb.

_Oh, man! This guy is serious, _thought Ganju, _drawing his zanpakuto…_

Shinya disappeared from Ganju's sight.

"Nani?"

A blade slipped around the back of Ganju's neck and a cannonball force struck him in the gut. As his body lurched, to allow him to purge the mass of internal blood loss, he saw that the "cannonball" was Shinya's left fist. The blade and fist retracted as Shinya prepared for a second strike.

"Tell your Sis I said hello."

The next punch was a hooking uppercut that landed squarely in Ganju's face. Bones shattered audibly; cheek, nose, jaw, and maybe even a few vertebrae. He was sent sailing off many hundred meters before finally crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Shinya spun on his heel and faced the recruiting Shinigami; a disarming smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we."

The Shinigami cleared his throat nervously.

"I will, uh, let Yamamoto-sama know of your decision."

With that he departed. As soon as he was out of earshot Zaraki nearly fell to the floor in peels of coarse laughter. Shinya shared a slight chuckle with his future captain, but failed to see what was so funny.

"Take a walk with me, Shinya-kun."

As they left, to walk casually through the streets of Eightieth Rukongai, they noticed Ganju's subordinates still standing outside with frozen masks of shock glued to their faces. Now it was Shinya's turn to explode into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami Academy could not have prepared for the likes of Hatakane Shinya. As he stepped within the courtyard, some stopped and stared at the perfectly poised eerily confident figure. One stare in particular caught and held his unwavering attention. The eyes that bored into his own were those of a very beautiful girl. Her stare infatuated Shinya with its unbelievable strength and supreme confidence. This girl knew no fear.

"What the Hell are you staring at?" she asked with a pompous forceful tone.

"I could ask you the same thing blue-blood."

Her icy glare shattered quickly being replaced with a mask of shock. Shinya threw a condescending smirk her way and strode calmly toward the auditorium, knowing full well that victory was his. Once he was certain the girl could neither see nor hear him, he grabbed the nearest passing student and questioned him,

"Who is that girl?" pointing back in her direction.

"That's Kuchiki Rukia…You been livin' under a rock or something'?"

The student laughed heartily at Shinya's distasteful glare and held out his right hand,

"I'm just havin' some fun with ya. The name's Abarai Renji, I've known Ruklia for a good long time."

Shinya took Renji in a firm handshake,

"Hatakane Shinya, Eleventh Squad."

Renji started.

"You've already been accepted into a squad?" complete disbelief thick in his question.

"I was as well." came a familiarly meek voice.

"Toshiya-kun? You too?"

"Hai, Eleventh Squad as well."

"Nani?" came Renji's disbelieving cry.

Shinya laughed,

"Well, looks like you came out alright eh, ni-chan?"

_Man, these guys are for real. Getting accepted into a squad before even setting foot in the Academy. _Renji thought.

Shinya looked at Toshiya's left arm hanging heavily, seemingly dead, at his side.

"Still haven't figured it out, huh?"

Toshiya shook his head, looking slightly dejected.

"Don't worry about, it. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

A bell chimed in the distance and the students that filled the courtyard began to file into the massive auditorium. Shinya was the last to enter. He searched for an open seat, and soon found one…next to Rukia.

_Oh, great…_ He thought.

Shinya slid in to the chair; immediately many of the students moved their seats away from the two. The air was thick with something akin to hatred; so thick that it became almost palpable. Subconsciously , Shinya began to increase his output of spiritual power. Rukia followed suit, matching him tit-for-tat. After a very short time, their combined spiritual pressure was practically suffocating the less inclined students.

A gentle voice broke the tension and seemed to pacify the two.

"Now, now, we are here to fight hollows not each other."

It was Lieutenant Aizen of Fifth Squad.

"Although," he continued with the same gentle voice, "I am thoroughly impressed with both of you. Such intense spiritual pressure is hard to come by."

They both bowed their heads.

"Sorry…Aizen-sensei" They said in tandem.

The others stared at Aizen in absolute wonder. He had humbled these two with but a word. He smiled once more, that stunning disarming smile, and the lesson of the day commenced.

Shinya stepped from the lecture hall into the last rays of the rapidly setting sun. He had made it a point to be the last one out.

"Hatakane!"

He turned to find Rukia, yet again, glaring at him. This time was different, though. This time her Zanpakuto was in her hands and her voice was laced with loathing.

"No one disrespects me in front of an officer!"

Shibotsuki came forth from the gathering shadows,

"You don't want to do that, Kuchiki…"

Before either of them could make a move a gentle breeze swept a cascade of cherry blossoms between them; followed by the ground erupting in a hail of flying debris and a cloud of suffocating dust. Shinya whirled Shibotsuki over his head, the resulting vortex swiftly cleared the screen. In the midst of it all stood Kuchiki Byakuya, glaring at him with the coldest of eyes.

"You don't want to do _that_, Hatakane. And _you_ Rukia…you should be ashamed! Letting some low-life force your hand so easily."

Shinya snorted,

"Don't know who the Hell you are, but I'm obviously outmatched here. We'll finish this another time, Kuchiki."

With that he spun on his heel and strode away with Shibotsuki slung casually over his shoulder and his head high.

"I didn't need your help." Rukia grumbled.

"As it stands, he could have killed you without any great effort. The difference in your powers…"

"Is not that great!" Rukia interjected.

Byakuya turned on her with such terrible fury that she cowed from her defiant posture.

"You did not even see _half_ of his power today! You have no place saying that you are anywhere _near_ a match for him!"

Rukia hung her head,

"Forgive me, Aniki."

As Byakuya watched Shinya depart, Shibotsuki's corporeal form slowly fading into the gathering night, he began to wonder; had he made a mistake? Should he have killed Hatakane? He could not shake the feeling that this decision would soon haunt him.

"Field exam, huh?"

Aizen smiled up at his star pupil,

"It's such a shame; Fifth Squad could use someone as sharp as you. But, yes, in two days time there will be a live exercise. The hollows you will be facing are, by no means, easy prey. So, I want every one to have a partner."

Aizen noticed many locking gazes with close friends; those they fought beside on a regular basis. He decided to change the rules a little.

"However," he continued

"You will have no choice in who it is that you will be trusting to watch your back. That will be _my_ decision."

Nervous glances circulated, as many students began to fidget uncomfortably. Aizen smiled to himself as he began pairing his students with their most unlikely of counterparts. As the pairs were made each member acquainted his or herself with the other. Aizen locked gazes with Shinya and a sly smile spread from ear to ear,

"I think you would work well with Miss Kuchiki, Shin-kun."

The air was sucked from the room with the collective gasp. Shinya and Rukia were hardly surprised, the two had been at odds since day one.

"Understood."

"I hope that you two can put aside your strife, at least long enough to not get killed."

"Hai, Sensei." they said in unison, glaring at each other all the while.

"Well…" Shinya broke the silence, his expression softening as much as could be allowed.

"Since we're stuck together, we might as well acquaint ourselves."

Rukia snorted distastefully, as though associating herself with Shinya was the lowest form of insult. Shinya's tone grew quiet and cold; promising to unleash the demons of Hell at the drop of a pin.

"You may not wanna admit it, but, you and I, we're cut from the same stock. Just a coupla slum prawns that got a lucky break. Now, you kin play nice or you kin die; cuz I aint gonna take a hit for someone who won't do the same fer me!"

Rukia could not believe what she was hearing. She and Shinya had traded insults almost on a daily basis, but never before had he attacked her so personally. And the way he spoke; she had never heard him sound so rough and vulgar. Frankly, it terrified her. Rukia became quiet, almost submissive,

"You're right, so is Aizen-fukutaicho. We need to put this aside. If we can't, we might as well dig our graves now."

A heavy gauntleted hand draped over Rukia's left shoulder,

"Aren't you two just cute as a button."

Shinya narrowed his eyes,

"Toshiya-kuuun…" he growled.

"_Huh_?"

Shinya turned, as well as he could, in his seat and punched at Toshiya with his right hand. Rukia stared in wide eyed shock; the gauntlet that Toshiya wore could not have weighed less than five kilograms yet he maneuvered it like a thunderbolt. He caught Shinya's punch and playfully taunted his elder brother.

"Now Aniki, you know where this ended up last time…"

"Ahem!"

The bubble around the three popped and they looked around to see the entire room staring at them. All three blushed sheepishly,

"Sorry, Aizen-sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days were spent with conversation. Shinya and Rukia drew confused stares as they passed, laughing and making friendly jabs at one another. Shinya turned to face Rukia as they neared the entrance to the auditorium,

"You ready, Rukia-chan?"

She lifted her head and grinned up at him eagerly,

"Hai!"

Shinya threw his right hand up over his head and called out,

"Cast your shadow…Shibotsuki!"

The beautifully lethal weapon materialized as he called it, balancing perfectly in his hand. Rukia drew her zanpakuto from her waist, bringing the blade level with her eyes.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

The brilliant sunlight that sparkled off the mirrored edge danced to life. A white ribbon trailed from the butt of the hilt, playing lightly on the wind. A cool breeze caressed Shinya's neck, sending an energetic chill through his entire body. This was the first time he had seen Rukia call her shikai.

He looked at Rukia, both of them grinning ear to ear in anticipation.

"This…should be fun."

As Shinya lifted Shibotsuki from its resting place at his side he noticed thin airy wisps of fog curling around the crescent blade. He took stock of this with a quizzical expression. It dawned on him far too late; Rukia was attacking him!

"First Dance: Tsukishiro!"

Shinya dodged just as a column of ice erupted from the mist and shot skyward. He noticed a breeze across his chest; looking down he saw that he had not dodged as soon as he had thought. The ice had caught the front of his training robe, which now flapped wildly in the wind.

_Wow! She really has gotten stronger._

He tore off the ragged top, exposing his toned scarred torso. Rukia raised an eyebrow, allowing herself a very normal but far from appropriate thought. She shook her head and went after Shinya with abandon. Those that had looked upon them with confusion now stared in total shock at the ferocity of their attacks.

As their blades clashed, sparks flew, and smiles played across their lips. Another wicked clash sent a wave of dust and reiatsu radiating away; they both collapsed…laughing.

"What sort of mischief are you two making?"

Shinya sat up, an idiotic grin plastered on his face, still chuckling lightly.

"None at all, Aizen-sensei. Just having a bit of harmless fun."

Hmm…it didn't seem that harmless."

Rukia countered with a playful giggle. She stood and dusted herself off, smiling at Shinya as he nodded his agreement, still wearing that stupid grin. Aizen looked from one smiling face to the other, then shook his head.

"At any rate, the exercise is about to begin."

Shibotsuki's unforgiving crescent parted yet another hollow. Shinya let a smirk cross his lips as blood spattered his face. He felt Sode no Shirayuki's cool mist on his skin as it froze the crimson droplets that fell from his chin. He felt elation! Complete and utter joy; but not from the sight of freshly spilled blood like so many times before. No, it was knowing that this woman, that Kuchiki Rukia, was beside him.

_How many of Aizen's 'exercises' have we lived through? _he thought.

Shibotsuki proved her name once again.

_And through it all, Rukia has been there. Complimenting my every move._

The crescent sang through the air with lethal efficiency.

_I can't believe it! _he shook his head, _I really think I'm in love with this girl!_

A quick movement caught his attention and the flash of lambent bone made the threat all too real.

"Rukia!"

Warm blood sprayed across Rukia's face and chest as she stared in horror. Shinya was now the one receiving a scythe's hospitality. The forelimb, and the overall figure for that matter, of the hollow resembled that of a giant mantis. Shinya's wound began just below his heart, went width-wise through his chest, and exited just below his right kidney. If it hadn't already killed him; it soon would.

He gripped the forelimb with terrifying and unbelievable strength, sending a pulse of energy that rocked the hollow to the core of its being. Shinya held out his right hand, blood running from the corners of his mouth.

"Shibo…TSUKI!"

He lifted his head to reveal a sadistic blood-soaked smile. The hollow's eyes widened; for it saw something that Shinya could not. A skull mask over the right side of his face. Shinya began to spin Shibotsuki in his hand, quickly forming the all too familiar whirlwind. Despite the familiarity of it, though, Rukia could sense something different about it; something very…wrong. The wind howled with an unearthly anguish. Shinya smiled wider, his voice grated,

"DIE!"

Shinya's Getsuryuga ripped through the hollow like a saw through tatami. The lethal ring screamed through the open air beyond, cutting a beautifully twisting arc and returning…for another strike. And where the attack, still in full force, found no hollow it found Rukia. The air cracked as the ring sang by, Rukia managing to dodge by a fraction; the massive currrent blowing her off balance. The attack cut another arc and returned for a third strike; it showed no signs of slowing. Rukia managed to deflect the blow, barely maintaining her footing. She braced herself and focused on the task at hand. The fourth was closing fast.

"Tsukishiro!"

The ice column shot skyward but her timing was off just so. The ring was caught half way. The current broke and became a lethal slingshot. It whipped and shattered the ice, showering Rukia with razor fragments.

Shinya collapsed, having been unconscious for some time by this point. Rukia managed to stumble her way over to him before falling to her knees. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at Shinya's lifeless form.

"Please, forgive me…Shin-kun."

Her vision blurred as the tears streaked her face, then darkened as she slipped from consciousness. The hollows closing in around them seemed so far away.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

The fanged chain cleaved the nearest two hollows and swept over the unconscious pair, barring further advances. The remainder retreated, having lost interest in what could have been an easy meal. Renji sighed heavily,

"I'm gettin' tired of babysittin' you two."

He knelt and picked Rukia up under his left arm and threw Shinya's limp form over his right shoulder. He grunted under the weight as he stood.

"What a pain in the ass…"


	4. Chapter 4

Shinya woke, face down, in a familiar grey dust. He rose to see a hooded figure. A figure whose identity was, to him, no mystery.

"Shibotsuki."

"Hello, Shinya-kun." the smooth seductive voice flowed from beneath the hood.

"Why do you continue to hide beneath that cowl?"

"Why do you refuse to see who, or rather what, you are?"

"I know damn good and well who I am!"

"Do you? Truly?"

The hooded form twisted and diffused, slowly, it took on Shinya's body but something about it was different; was wrong. Shinya's face drew tight when Shibotsuki lifted her head. A hollow's skull mask sneered back at him maliciously. The chuckle that escaped the masked figure grated like metal on stone, but it was instantly recognizable. It was Shinya's but it wasn't. The imposter took a step forward and Shinya slid back into a defensive posture, but Shibotsuki's comforting weight did not greet his eager hand. The form let loose a forceful laugh. The sound demeaning and full of hate.

"Looking for this?"

It lifted the scythe and held it up for Shinya to behold; the bells tinkled mockingly.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am you. Or am I?"

Shinya clenched his fists,

"I'm gettin' sick of this bullshit!"

He swung a fast right uppercut, but the form easily dodged the hit and came back with one of its own. The left hook that plowed into Shinya's ribs felt like nothing short of a ten-pound hammer. Shibotsuki's lethal edge sang through the air but stopped far short of its intended target. The tip of the blade had shattered against Shinya's forearm. He grinned savagely, the battle had turned in his favor.

"Joke's on you, punk!" the grating voice resonated from behind the mask.

Another left caught him under the chin. His head was wrenched back just in time for the hollow, who had abandoned any further attacks with the scythe, to begin waylaying him bare handed. It relentlessly rained devastating blows on his unguarded body. The finishing blow stopped short as Shinya, once again, faded from consciousness.

"You asked who I was. I'm the same as you. I don't know who I am so, like you, I have taken a name of my own choosing. I am the beast within you. I am the darkness that you don't want anyone else to see. But you, my dearest friend, can just call me…Shuya."

Shinya sat bolt upright, and gripped his side as searing pain lanced through his gut. He wretched and coughed; spattering blood all over the clean white infirmary sheets.

"Lie back down, Hatakane-san."

Shinya lifted his head slowly to see the lieutenant of the relief squad glaring at him.

"I've looked the other way when you and Rukia have come to us for help; but, this…this is too far, too reckless. You're lucky to be alive at this point, let alone conscious. And Miss Rukia came in right behind you in just as bad of shape. Do you have any idea what it has taken Unohana-taicho and I to keep Kuchiki-taicho from wringing your neck himself?"

Shinya simply buried his face in his hands, unable to get a word in edge-wise.

"Isane-san…bring me a mirror."

Her rant was cut short by Shinya's strange request. She was surprised to see him in a cold sweat; his tracing a broken pattern around his right eye beneath the haphazard shock of hair. As she handed Shinya the small mirror she recoiled and gasped in shock. A fragment of a skull mask was fixed about the penetrating green eye.

Muffled protests were heard from the outside hall of the infirmary. The door was, quite literally, kicked in as Byakuya stormed into the room; Senbonzakura already coming free of its scabbard. The blade bit, ever so slightly, into Shinya's throat. He sat, unflinching, as a trickle of crimson ran down his neck.

"Go on, Kuchiki…" he said, leaning into the blade; forcing the point deeper into his flesh.

"Follow through! Finish what you've started!"

He reached up and gripped the blade; pulling it, guiding it along its path. Every millimeter of flesh that Senbonzakura devoured brought Shinya closer to the one thing he truly desired at that moment. Death.

"C'mon! Kill me, you damned coward!"

Byakuya forcefully retracted the blade, drawing a deep line across Shinya's palm. It was then that he noticed his eyes. The normally lustrous green had turned to a sickly yellow and the whites had been replaced with an abyssal black.

"What are you, Hatakane?" the blade in the captain's hand shattered. The beautifully deadly petals swirled and danced around him. He lifted the hilt, the petals followed, and froze there. A massive crushing sensation filled the back of Byakuya's head. Shinya's eyes widened to see Toshiya standing behind Byakuya with his gauntleted hand, the Kanazuchi no Yoake they now knew it was called, clamped firmly on the base of the captain's skull.

"The precise amount of pressure on the medulla oblongata will render even the fiercest fighters paralyzed. If I lapse you go free. If I squeeze just a bit more, you die. Do we understand each other, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Let him go. Toshi-kun."

As the pressure released from his neck Byakuya's legs buckled slightly, as though they had forgotten how to support him. A light touch on his arm turned his attention.

"Please, leave him be ni-sama. He needs to rest."

"Rukia. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." she said, her voice dripping with loathing sarcasm.

She glanced at Shinya, her eyes pleading.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I truly am sorry that Rukia had to suffer for my reckless actions…but it's not like I twisted her arm."

"Shinya!"

Rukia felt the, too familiar, icy glare of her disapproving sibling wash over her.

"You went with him willingly?"

There was anger in his inquiry; real unabated rage. He grabbed her collar with a ferocity that was unlike him. Rukia visibly quailed.

"We need to have a talk…"

Toshiya, who had tried his best to remain outside the conflict, clenched his fists; Kanazuchi no Yoake's digits clicking evily.

"Stand down, Toshi."

He relaxed a bit as his elder brother's commanding presence set in once more.

"He's mine."

Byakuya snorted, far from convinced. Shinya plastered on the same stupid grin he had given Aizen so many times before; Byakuya's disdain was more than noticeable.

"You're all the same…just looking for the next bloodbath."

With that Byakuya stormed out of the room, a reluctant and thoroughly frightened Rukia in tow. As Shinya watched the two leave his vision swam. It was only now that he realized how deeply he had wounded himself and how profusely he was bleeding.

"Toshiya…" he gasped, clutching the wound on his neck.

"Get Isane-san…"


	5. Chapter 5

"How many times have I told you? You are not to associate with that hoodrat! You are a Kuchiki, it is your responsibility to uphold the laws of the Seireitei and the prestige of this family. How will you manage to do such when you are running around with that negligent lawless…"

"Enough, Aniki! Berate me all you like but leave Shinya out of this. Just because you have some pointless vendetta doesn't give you the right to try to turn the entire Seireitei against him!"

She stood erect with a hardened look in her eyes that bored through her elder brother's cold stare. She turned on her heel, the fluttering tails of her robe even seemed defiant, and strode back to the infirmary.

"Where are you going? I'm far from done with you."

"Well, it will have to wait…"

Byakuya stared after her, completely dumbstruck. He felt a hand on his shoulder; turning his head he saw Renji with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Looks like baby sister grew up."

Kuchiki glared at his light-hearted lieutenant then turned his back to Rukia's receding form with a dismissive, and very agitated, snort.

"Abarai…"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Keep an eye on her."

Byakuya stormed away, his coat trailing like a, unintentional, white flag in the breeze.

_Nice work, Rukia. _Renji thought,_ Now you've REALLY got him goin'…_

As Renji followed after Rukia he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. His pace quickened when he heard a crash in the infirmary. As soon as he had set foot inside the ward where Shinya was being cared for he stopped dead in his tracks. An incredible, and unfamiliar, reiatsu threatened to crush him.

"What in the Hell?"

A scream ripped through the stagnant air, escalating to a feral, almost animalic, roar that shook the entire hall.

_Rukia!_

Renji steeled himself and moved to the door of the surgical ward. He threw the door open and was met by a semi-transparent barrier. Inside were Rukia, Isane, Toshiya, and…a hollow? He heard Rukia tell the other two to back away from the creature. She began to chant, moving her hands and fingers to form ancient seals. She moved quickly centering herself with the hollow and placing her hand over its heart.

"Soul Prison!"

Swirling runes that resembled chains criss-crossed the beast's torso. Rukia withdrew a small glowing orb from the "lock" where the runes crossed.

"I'm sorry about this…Now, Toshiya!"

Toshiya took her place in front of the hollow and struck it with vicious force. It crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The skull mask began to disintegrate. Renji recoiled from the barrier. The face behind the mask was Shinya.

_Im…impossible!_

Rukia saw Renji at that moment. The barrier dissipated as she neared the door.

"Byakuya doesn't need to hear about this…okay?"

She quickly shut the door in his face and retreated into the room once more.

"Isane-san, help me get him back into bed."

They both turned to see Shinya, conscious once again, slowly picking himself up off the floor. He made it to his hands and knees before becoming completely exhausted.

"Shinya, stop. You can't push yourself now. Let me help you."

What happened? What did you do to me, Rukia?"

"I'm sorry, Shinya. You were completely out of control…I had to do something before you…"

What did you do?"

Every syllable was heavy, every breath laboured. Rukia once again produced the tiny glowing orb. Shinya stared in total disbelief.

"Soul Prison?"

"I'm so sorry, Shinya."

"Stop apologizing!" his tone softened,

"You did what you had to do. Everyone, please, leave me. I need some time alone."

Isane nodded and made her way to the door; Toshiya placed a hand on Rukia's slightly quaking shoulder.

"C'mon, nee-chan."

She sniffled a bit as she got to her feet. Shinya moved himself to sit cross-legged on the floor. He threw Rukia a reassuring wink, then closed his eyes to rest. Rukia looked back over her shoulder once more before gently closing the door behind her.

Shinya fell deep within himself. He soon stood, once more, on the soft grey sands of Shibotsuki's garden. Shuya sat on his knees bound in thick faintly glowing chains. The hollow cackled maliciously as Shinya neared.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, why so sore, Shinya-kun?"

Shinya grabbed the hollow by the throat and tightened his grip.

"I said clamp it!"

As the creature chocked for breath it continued to cackle insanely.

"C'mon , Shinya. You can't tell me that didn't feel good."

"It didn't. And I'll not have you interfering again. Get up!"

Shinya relinquished his grip on the hollow's throat.

"Why? So you can 'teach me a lesson?"

"No,"

Shinya placed his hand on the Soul Prison's "lock," the chains around Shuya glowed brighter then dissipated releasing the beast from its bonds .

" so I can prove to you once and for all that I am the one in control."

The two squared off; both bringing Shibotsuki's hungry edge to bear. Again, Shuya cackled; his smile spreading ear to ear.

"You're in control, huh? Let me show you something that just might change your mind…Shinya-kun."

He rocked back, his sliding feet drawing ruts in the soft grey sand. A thin veil of dust circled around him as he shifted his grip. Shuya's fanged smile widened,

"Bankai!"

As Shuya's reiatsu skyrocketed Shinya grinned condescendingly.

"Have you gone mad? Finally cracked at the sight of my superior power?"

Now it was Shinya's turn to burst into a fit of insane laughter.

"Have you forgotten Shuya? _You_ are a part of _me_!"

Shinya replicated his hollow's stance to the letter. His right arm crossing his body at an angle, the left crossing the top of his right. A gale-force wind whipped around him.

"Bankai!"

His power spiked far beyond Shuya's then, just as suddenly plummeted leaving Shinya feeling drained and weak.

"You have not yet earned that privilege, Shinya-kun."

Shibotsuki's voice emanated from the hollow's mouth, its form dissolved to show the familiar cloaked and hooded figure.

"But, you have shown me precisely what I desired of you. You have accepted your true face, and so I shall show you mine."

Skeletal emaciated hands slipped from the billowing sleeves and pulled back the deep shadowing cowl. Shinya braced himself for the worst but was, nonetheless, caught off his guard. The face that hid beneath the cowl was fair skinned, bright eyed, and silken haired. She was, without question, beautiful; Shinya did not drop his defensive posture though. Shibotsuki was no less lethal. Her for became translucent in an instant.

_After image!_

It only took a second for Shinya to realize his fate, but that was far too long. The keen edge stopped just shy of cleaving him in two. The blade hovered just above his waist, still singing from the speed of the blow.

"I am as Shuya, a part of you. I cannot achieve that which you are incapable of. Do you understand?"

Shinya nodded slowly, digesting everything he had seen and heard.

"Now, awaken. Someone calls for you."


	6. Chapter 6

As Shinya returned to his corporeal existence he heard a vaguely familiar voice calling his name. He opened his eyes,

"Huh? Mayuri-fukutaicho?"

"The Captain would like a word with you, Shinya-san."

"Hai."

He rose to his feet, finding the effort much less taxing than before, and motioned for the Twelfth Squad Lieutenant to lead the way. Upon exiting the infirmary complex the two took a hard left. Shinya looked back over his shoulder toward the barracks.

"We're heading to a much less disclosed location."

After several minutes and innumerable twists and turns they came to a massive wooden gate. Shinya cocked his head, significantly confused.

"This is the gate to the East Rukongai…what're we doing here?"

The Lieutenant looked over his shoulder and gave Shinya a knowing, and almost creepy, grin. Shinya heard footfalls, nearly silent almost cat-like, to his left and turned to face the source. It was a woman dressed in the garb of the Gotei Stealth Force. She looked a bit taken aback.

"Wha…you heard me? Hm, I must be getting rusty…"

"This is the one the Captain was so eager to see."

"I can see why."

She threw Shinya a flirtatious wink.

"Careful, Yorouichi-taicho. I think Shinya-san is spoken for."

The Second Squad captain threw on an exaggerated pout,

"Well, thank you, Mayuri-san. I'll take him from here."

With a curt nod the lieutenant departed. Yorouichi was still staring at Shinya with a quizzical expression.

"So…how _did_ you know where I was?"

Shinya slowly strode past the captain and placed his full weight on one particular paving stone. It shifted slightly and clicked against the next stone. Yorouichi threw him a sultry look, her voice almost seductive.

"Oh…you're good."

She strode away, her hips rolling back and forth. Shinya, too late, caught himself staring dumbly at her retreating backside. She stopped and looked over her shoulder,

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Shinya shook his head and, under his breath, repeated the captain's earlier sentiment.

"You're good…"

After passing through the gate, not forgetting a polite wave to Jidanbou, and several more minutes of seemingly aimless meandering the two arrived at a rundown looking storefront. Yorouichi rapped thrice on the flimsy door.

"Go away, we're closed."

The voice was sluggish and almost sounded…hungover.

"Sounds like you boys had fun last night."

A few shuffling footsteps and a moment of fumbling fingers had the door creaking open. A man in nothing but his undergarments and an odd looking green and white striped hat stood just to the side of the door.

"I didn't expect to see you here this early in the morning."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon, Kisuke."

Yorouichi looked quite displeased with the Twelfth Squad captain.

"C'mon in."

Urahara said, using his hat to shield his eyes from the sun, and Yorouichi's searing gaze.

"I'll make us some tea."

He shuffled back inside and began to fill a cast iron kettle. He placed it on the stove and began rummaging through the collection of tins on the shelf above. After replacing five or six tins he found the one he was looking for.

"Ah! Just what the doctor ordered."

Urahara set the small tarnished container on the table motioning for Shinya and Yorouichi to sit. The kettle began to whistle and another sluggish voice came from within the shadows cast by the late afternoon sun.

"Hey…would you mind keepin' it down? Oh, my head…"

"I should've known you'd be here too, Shunsui."

"Hm? Ohaiou, Yorouichi-taicho. Ah! Tea, perfect."

Kyoraku, joined the two at the large round table. Urahara had just placed the steaming kettle in the centre and was now attempting to pry open the lid of the tea tin. When at last it was coaxed open a musty bitter smell instantly filled the room. The two drunkards inhaled deeply, savoring the pungent aroma, Shinya's face remained impassive, while Yorouichi's nose visibly curled at the stench.

Urahara placed a thick wad of dark-colored leaves into a pewter strainer and dipped it into the kettle. After a few minutes of patient silence and much temple-rubbing by the two older gentlemen, the tea was poured. The three men drank deeply of the bitter liquid. Shinya hated to admit, but he had been feeling a bit…hazy since Mayuri had roused him.

"Ugh! How can you guys drink this crap?"

Shinya was the quickest to reply, barely lifting his lips from the rim of the cup.

"Bitter herbs are an age-old hangover cure. And I, personally, find the taste quite…invigorating."

"It's nice to find someone who enjoys the finer things in life!"

Urahara threw in his two cents.

"We aren't all like Zaraki-taicho…"

Urahara touched his hand to his right eye.

"Obviously."

"Kisuke!"

"Relax. We don't need to worry about him."

The three looked to Kyoraku who had once again fallen to the floor and was snoring uproariously.

"I've been desperately wanting to perform some experiments, but the laws of Seireitei prevent me from running most, but not all, of them. You could be my 'missing link' Shinya. You exhibit all of the effects of the first battery yet you have not been exposed to foreign or artificial stimuli."

But…Urahara-taicho, if you've been asleep all morning, then did you know about…"

Shinya moved his hand to his face,

"This."

Now it was Kisuke's turn to look confused.

"It's been…three days since you were admitted to the surgical ward, Shinya-san."

"What?"

Yorouichi's voice was low and a bit distant,

"Self-reflection sure can pass the time, eh?"

The room fell silent save Kyoraku's snoring, which had quieted to a dull rumble.

"Well? What do you say, Shinya-san?"

"If it will help me to control Shuya; count me in."

"Oh! It has a name? This may prove tricky."

He motioned for Shinya and Yorouichi to follow him. In the rear of the room he lifted a large trap door and beckoned the in. Once they were out of sight Urahara turned to Kyoraku who had ceased his false snoring and was eyeing Kisuke coolly.

"No one hears of this, Shunsui."

"Hai…Taicho."


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh? What do you mean closed?"

Shinya stood dumbstruck, staring blankly at the shinigami who stood guard in front of Urahara's, now blockaded, store.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed inside until the investigation is complete."

"What investigation?"

"The pending investigation of the traitor, Urahara Kisuke. If you absolutely need to get in here the only way is through the Grand Captain."

"Well then,"

Shinya straightened himself as he said this,

"I guess I'll go talk to the Grand Captain."

His tone was so matter-of-fact that the guard could no longer keep a straight face. He erupted, nearly doubled over, in peels of raucous laughter. Shinya scowled, becoming very quickly annoyed with this lowly shinigami who sat so high on his horse.

"My patience with you is wearing quite thin…what is so damn funny!"

"Talk to the Grand Captain he says! Have you ever tried asking a brick wall to move?"

That was all Shinya could get out of him before he fell over laughing again. He could easily be crushed under foot in true Eleventh Squad fashion, but Shinya, figuring that Central Forty-Six was involved, decided to take a different brute force approach. He turned to his right and spotted a neck-high stone block wall. He strode within an arm's length of the wall,

"Excuse me, I need to get through. Would you mind moving?"

With no response, obviously, forthcoming from the wall he reared back with his left hand. Shinya threw a full force punch, hitting the wall dead center. The immense strength behind the blow caved the first few layers of brick. What his might didn't do his reiatsu did. The wall erupted into a cloud of dust, the sounds of crumbling stone came from within it. When the dust settled the guard fell deathly silent. A section of the wall, three men wide, had simply vanished.

"Hm…that wasn't so hard."

Shinya strolled away from the dumbfounded shinigami with a triumphant smirk on his face. After he had put a good distance between himself and the guard, Shinya slumped to the ground; he had all but expended himself dealing that much damage to the wall.

"True Eleventh Squad fashion. I personally would have tried something a little more tactful."

Shinya didn't even have to turn his head to know that it was Rukia on the roof above him. He tilted his head upward to see her looking over the edge at him.

"Yep…You're a Thirteenth Squad-er alright."

Rukia hopped off the roof and landed neatly next to Shinya. She knelt down and kissed his cheek, all the while smiling.

"Seems like you're getting used to it."

She placed her hand on his chest. It had been three months since Rukia had placed the Soul Prison on him. He lifted his hand and placed it over hers gently. He had gotten more accustomed to utilizing his reiatsu while under its influence but it was still a draining endeavor.

"I make it look easy."

Rukia laughed, a sound Shinya hadn't heard since that day. She was always too worried about this or that to stop and have a good chuckle. In all honesty it was one of the few things that worried Shinya.

"I was afraid you'd forgotten how to do that; spending all that time with your stick-in the-mud brother."

"Will you stop that!"

She tried to sound sincere but only succeeded in laughing harder, imaging her honorable brother stuck up to his knees in muck.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Shinya went to stand up and his legs buckled under his own weight. Rukia caught his arm and, barely, kept him from planting head first in to the ground.

She laughed again, but it sounded forced. Shinya looked into her eyes, growing concerned. It wasn't him she was worried about this time.

"Rukia, what's the matter?"

She sighed and lowered Shinya back down.

"It's Shiba-fukutaicho's wife…she's been killed by a hollow."

Shinya became solemn instantly. He knew how much Rukia cared about Kaien. He even dared to say that the two were like siblings…perhaps even closer. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Tell you what, gimme a minute to get my legs back and we'll go pay him a visit."

Rukia nodded a tear forming in her eye. Shinya reached up and swept it away,

"What did I tell you about cryin'?"

He leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips with his. It wasn't a real kiss but it was a comfort that she obviously needed. A small smile curled the corners of her mouth and she rested her forehead against Shinya's.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Let's go then."

The two stood up and began walking toward the 13th Squad barracks. As they strode along the side streets Rukia laced her fingers into Shinya's and rested her head against his arm. He was a good two feet taller than her and her arm was in an awkward position, but she didn't care. It was just nice to be with him alone again.

"Shiba!"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho!"

"Have you seen Rukia?"

"No, Kuchiki-taicho. I haven't seen her since…since Miyako was killed. I'm starting to get a little worried about her myself."

"I'm far from worried, Shiba. She's defaulted on her duties the past two days."

"Aniki…"

Rukia's voice behind him caused Byakuya to whirl on his heel, his eyes filled with an unexpressed rage.

"Please,"

Rukia continued,

"leave us. I'd like to talk to Shiba-san alone."

Even Kuchiki Byakuya could see the unabashed pain in her eyes. He hid it with a huffy snort and stomped off, not missing his usual dagger-like glare at Shinya whose hand still held Rukia's comfortingly. She loosed her hand from Shinya's grip and rushed toward the Thirteenth Squad lieutenant. She threw her arms around his neck breaking into tears.

"Kaien! I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

Shiba was taken aback but recovered quickly. He patted the back of Rukia's head as her tears flowed unabated.

"You sound like it was your fault…I know you really liked her."

Rukia lifted her head to look Kaien in the eye,

"You sound like you've come to terms with it…aren't you at all broken up? You loved her didn't you?"

"I did, and still do. But I have my own way of dealing with my grief. I've already asked Ukitake-taicho's permission to search for the hollow that took Miyako-chan from me. He's in the library with Kurotsuchi-taicho as we speak."

"Rukia,"

Shinya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go see if I can help them."

She nodded shakily, still clinging to Kaien's neck.

"If you'll excuse me, Shiba-san."


	8. Chapter 8

"Shinya-san?"

Ukitake Jushiro stood in the great library with a list, rapidly, scrolling by on the screen in front of him. Shinya bowed his head to the captain as he entered, taking note that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was nowhere to be seen. That worried him more than a little, but he couldn't place why.

"Looking to lend a hand?"

Ukitake smiled at Shinya when he looked away, embarrassed that he had been so forward with his body language.

"Yes, I'd like to help if I can indeed be of any service."

"You know, for being a member of Eleventh Squad you're awfully well spoken."

Ukitake said with a wry smile.

"However, I must inform you that unfortunately we have nothing on record about the hollow that attacked Miyako-san. I would have liked to deliver some semblance of good news to Kaien, but that is not the case. I'm afraid this trail has gone cold before it even began."

Even as the words left his lips the massive list bleeped loudly and a file sat blinking on the screen.

"Odd. Why didn't I catch that before?"

Ukitake opened the file and there before the two was the name of the beast they now hunted…Metastacia.

"This wasn't in the Archive a few moments ago, I'm sure of it."

"You wanted good news to deliver to Shiba-fukutaicho…"

Ukitake was still transfixed by the odd appearance of the file and did not hear Shinya's attempt to break his focus.

"Ukitake-taicho?"

"Um…yes, go tell Shiba-san what we've found…"

His words were distant. His eyes fixed upon the lengthy file that seemed to have come out of nowhere. His thoughts shifted suddenly though,

"Oh, Shinya-san, I found a record of a hollow that matched the description of the one that attacked you and Miss Kuchiki."

Shinya's mildly bounding stride came to a swift grinding halt as he stood frozen, attempting to process the words that had just left the captain's mouth. He turned slowly to see another file pulled up. A large mantis-like hollow was displayed, huge sickle fore claws and all. Shinya began feeling the familiar pull of Shuya's rage at the sight of the monster. He fought it back though, and stepped up to the screen to take a closer look.

"Penitent Widow was her name. You're lucky to be alive Shinya-kun, she should have been well beyond your capabilities at the time."

Shinya lifted his hand and touched it to his right eye where the skull mask fragment was permanently fixed.

"I had some undesired assistance."

"We all have demons, Shinya-san. Some are just more…literal than others."

Shinya chuckled at the sight of Ukitake's attempt to diffuse the conversation; no one in the Seireitei was comfortable with the topic…except Mayuri. He was a little too comfortable. Shinya took notice once more that the Twelfth Squad captain was nowhere to be seen, and let out a slight sigh of relief. How that nutcase ever came to succeed Urahara-taicho was beyond his understanding.

"I should be getting back to Shiba-fukutaicho."

Ukitake nodded and returned to studying Metastacia's file.

Half an hour brought Shinya to Kaien's door. He gave a sharp knock and the door slid open to reveal Rukia; her eyes red-rimmed and her face tear stained. Shinya reached out and embraced her, holding her against him for a long moment.

"Where's Shiba-fukutaicho? I've got some news for him."

"In his bedroom. What kind of news?"

"I wouldn't say it's good, but I do have something he _needs_ to hear."

Rukia nodded weakly, sniffling away another tear. She pointed toward the back of the house to where Shinya could now see Kaien pacing impatiently. Shinya glanced back to Rukia just in time to see a fresh batch of water works begin. He reached his hand out and wiped away the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye.

"I think you're more tore up over this than Kaien."

She gave a half-hearted smile and gave Shinya a gentle shove.

"You said you needed to talk to him so go, baka-me."

Shinya walked to the rear of the house where Kaien was now watching his approach,

"What did you find out?"

"We know the creature's name and what it looks like…unfortunately, that's all we know."

"Kaien grabbed Shinya by the lapel with his right hand and, in a way that told Shinya he was in over his head, hoisted him bodily.

"The name, Hatakane."

The venom in Kaien's voice was absolutely acidic.

"Metastacia."

Kaien lowered Shinya but the poison in his words had not diminished,

"You'd better pray the Gottei bring that thing to justice before I find it. If not there won't be any mercy for the beast…Ask Ukitake-taicho to meet me in half an hour; he'll know where."

"Right away, Shiba-fukutaicho."

"They managed to track Metastacia to a smal cavern to the northeast of the Seireitei. Ukitake-taicho and Shiba-fukutaicho are going after him tonight…Shiba-fukutaicho wanted you to come with him. He knows you want to avenge Miyako as much as he does."

Rukia practically rocketed her tea cup across the room at Shinya; he dodged judt in time for it to shatter against the opposite wall.

"Don't joke about that kinda thing, Shinya!"

"He's not."

Kaien stood in the door of the Eleventh Squad barracks with a stern unforgiving visage; his normally kind eyes were hard and dull, he truly looked the part of a man with nothing left.

"I want you with us, Rukia. I may not be able to fight it alone; I'm afraid my rage may cloud my senses."

"Shiba-fukutaicho…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be there to cover my ass."

Rukia started a little at how rapidly the answer came back to her, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry Shiba-fukutaicho, I'll be there.

"Good. Ukitake-taicho and I are leaving at sundown. We'll try to catch it unaware. See you at sunset at the Thirteenth Squad barracks."


	9. Chapter 9

A soft knock at his door woke Shinya from his uneasy rest. However, when he opened the door it was no longer just his sleep that was unsettled. Standing outside his home in Eightieth Rukongai in the pouring rain was Rukia; coated in blood and with a dazed look on her face.

It was an expression that Shinya was all too familiar with. Rukia had just claimed her first human life. She stood, unresponsive, in the doorway for a long moment shivering all over and shaking her head; still with those same blank lifeless eyes locked forever forward.

"It wasn't my fault…I couldn't do anything…he…he attacked me…it wasn't him."

Her voice was dead and hollow as she continued to babble. It was only when Shinya realized that she was still frantically clutching her zanpaku-to that it dawned on him what had happened. He grabbed the quilt from atop his bed and threw it around her shoulders. At his slightest touch Rukia's entire body went limp and she fell into Shinya, burying her face in his chest, wailing. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she continued to shriek, the agony in her voice confirming Shinya's worst fears; the one thing he had been silently praying he was wrong about…Shiba-fukutaicho was dead.

Shinya wrapped Rukia in a tight embrace,

"I hope you don't mind if I ask that she stay with you tonight, Shinya-kun."

It was Ukitake's voice,

"No, Ukitake-taicho, I don't mind…What happened out there?"

"Something I would prefer to discuss later, Shinya."

"Of course, Ukitake-taicho."

Rukia hiccupped slightly, grabbing Shinya's full attention. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed; laying her down gently, still wrapped in the heavy quilt but very much asleep.

"Good night, Ukitake-taicho."

Later that night Shinya took Kaien's body to the home of his siblings in the lower Rukongai. He gave a sharp rap on the door, not a moment later Shiba Kukaku, Kaien's sister, threw the door open and plowed Shinya square in the nose with a haymaker.

"You bastard! How dare you even come here! Where is he? What have you bastards done to him?"

She stopped abruptly, seeing Kaien's limp form in the mud next to Shinya. Kukaku's legs gave way and she sank to her knees picking up her fallen brother's head and cradling it in her arms. It was then that there came another voice from behind Shinya,

"I think now is a good time to explain myself."

It was Ukitake.

"Please accept my condolences Kukaku. Your brother was possessed by a hollow, the same hollow that killed Miyako-san. We had no choice. To slay the hollow Kaien had to perish and for that I grieve, but it was either that or watch his soul be devoured from the inside out. I know you wouldn't have wanted your brother to suffer like that."

"Who did this to him? Who struck the blow that killed him?"

Shinya hung his head almost ashamed of the truth he had to convey to Kukaku,

"Kuchiki Rukia…One of Shiba-fukutaicho squad mates. Shiba-san, please tell Ganju only what he needs to hear of this. He already hates us; give him a reason to do so."

With that both Shinya and Ukitake turned and left leaving Kukaku there kneeling in the muck, her brother's stiffening corpse in her arms, and her tears being drowned in the rain.

"That was very brave of you, Shinya-kun. Not taking the blame for Rukia's actions and giving a senseless man a reason to go on…you have the makings of a great teacher in there."

Ukitake tapped the side of Shinya's head.

"You make me sound like some noble upstanding man…It's a terrible lie, really…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm a total louse and we all know it."

At that a slight grin finally cracked Shinya's lips,

"I appreciate the support, Ukitake-taicho; but, if you don't mind, I'd like some time to think."

"Certainly, Shinya-kun. Please wish Rukia my best when she wakes."

"I will, thank you, Ukitake-taicho."

Shinya sat at the foot of the pile of blankets that Rukia had become, Shibotsuki laid across his lap. The blade tip resting askew on the floor. Shinya closed his eyes and fell deep within himself; once again finding himself on the barren flat of grey dust. He felt distinctly more whole than he had the last time he had spoken to his zanpaku-to. A light breeze caught his attention and he turned to face it. Nothing but dust and emptiness greeted him. He turned back and there before him was Shibotsuki, her grotesque yet beautiful form unchanged, just like the landscape.

"Hello, Shinya-kun."

"Shibotsuki, I need you to answer something for me…Have you ever heard of a hollow possessing a Shinigami?""

"That is a curious question Shinya. No, I can not say that I have ever heard of such a thing. Why do you ask such an obscure thing? It is not like you to be so abstract."

"What about destroying a zanpaku-to?"

At this Shibotsuki frowned deeply,

"This I have heard of. Some Menos have such an ability, as well as a few Adjucas. Now that I have both pieces of your question I am beginning to understand why you are asking. This is about the hollow that slew Kaien, isn't it?"

Shinya nodded his head solemnly.

"I see…You have come to ask me one more thing; I can see it your eyes."

Shinya was silent for a long moment as he tried to find the words to the most difficult question he had asked anyone.

"Am I ready?"

"Ah, so that's what it is. I can not say, Shinya-kun. You must tell me…_Are_ you ready?"

"I feel like I am, but I'm still not sure. I feel like something is missing though, something I should already have accomplished…"

"You just did Shinya-kun. Now, wake up, she's calling for you."

He snapped back to reality with a jerk of lolling head. Shibotsuki's form had already disintegrated into the shadows of the failing daylight. Had he really been in his own head for that long? He turned his head to see Rukia sitting up in the bed staring at him intently.

"What did you talk about?"

"A lot of things. It's been a while since we spoke face to face; had a lot to discuss."

"And what did you learn from it?"

Shinya threw a crooked grin at her over his shoulder,

"I need to find Yorouichi-taicho."


	10. Chapter 10

Shinya felt strange in his gigai. He felt vulnerable knowing that he could not produce Shibotsuki's edge at a moment's notice. He could still use the little bit of Kido he had bothered to learn…but that wouldn't help him without killing someone. It was very unnerving to feel so naked, having spent so much time in Eleventh Squad had given him a sense of might that not many got the chance to know. At the same time it was humbling to know that naked feeling and he was strangely thankful for it.

He stopped abruptly in his ponderings as he strode past a store front tucked away from the main bustle of Karakura. No mistaking it, this was Urahara's shop alright. Without a second thought he strode inside,

"Urahara!"

He shouted as he entered. Sure enough the Captain turned fugitive poked his head around the corner.

"Shinya-kun! What brings you to my humble little shop?"

He asked as he stepped fully around the partitioning wall.

"I need to speak to Shihoin-san."

"So formal all of a sudden…this must be _very_ important. And who sent you to speak to her, hmm?"

Urahara cocked a comically suspicious glare at him.

"Shibotsuki."

The comic stare turned frighteningly serious in an instant.

"It's about damn time. I thought you'd never be ready."

Another voice came from a slight shadow in the corner,

"Neither did I, but here you are."

A black cat slunk out of the shadow and rubbed against Urahara's leg. Shinya gave a curt nod to the cat,

"Yorouichi-san."

"What you are going to go through will be rigorous, it very well may kill you if you aren't truly ready. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Would Shibotsuki have sent me if I wasn't?"

"I don't know…"

Urahara chimed in,

"She seems like kind of a sadistic bitch. She might just want to watch you bleed…"

Shinya cocked an eyebrow at the cane in Urahara's hand,

"Can you say any less of Benihime?"

The smile the crept out from underneath that stupid hat was rather disturbing, reminding Shinya that Mayuri wasn't the craziest to have headed Twelfth Squad.

"We'll start tomorrow. Get here early and be ready for a fight. I've seen zanpaku-to like Shibotsuki before…she'll come out swinging."

"Madarame-san!"

Ikakku turned to see Kuchiki Rukia hailing him.

"Kuchiki-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The sarcasm in his voice was palpable.

"Cool the attitude, Madarame. I just wanted to know if you'd heard from Shinya?"

"Not since he went to the Living World. Haven't you?"

"No, nothing."

"Damn him…Where'd that bastard run off to? Probably doing some secret training somewhere, trying to show me up. I'll bet he's somewhere right now laughing it up thinking he's going to take me by surprise…"

He wandered off still ranting, completely oblivious to Rukia's continued presence. She shook her head and wandered off her own direction, wondering where Shinya could have disappeared to. It had been six months since he left to find Yorouichi in Karakura. The Seireitei hadn't received any activity reports from the area for some time and no one had been there for even longer. Lost in thought she didn't even notice the large shadow that suddenly stretched over her.

"You should stop thinking so hard. You look like an old woman."

She looked up ready to give who ever had said that a firm tongue lashing when she realized it was none other than Shinya. There he stood a stupid grin plastered on his face, Rukia couldn't help herself as she reared back and slapped Shinya across the face as hard as she could. He took it in stride still smiling as his head was jerked sideways by the force and without missing a beat,

"Yep, I deserved that."

"You asshole! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I couldn't exactly send you a Hell Butterfly you know. I wish I could have let you know I was okay, but I do have some good news to give you for your trouble."

He leaned in and whispered into her ear and her eyes lit up.

"You didn't!"

"I did. I was a little surprised myself."

"Hopefully I never have to see it."

"There's always the chance…"

"I know. Just promise you won't use it for something stupid."

"I'll try…"

"Rukia!"

It was Shinya's voice. She turned to find him jogging up to her as the Senkaimon opened behind her.

"So you _are _going to Karakura."

She nodded,

"There's been some pretty erratic Hollow activity in the area, we need some one on the ground to pinpoint it."

"Just watch your ass down there. I'm not going to be on your six this time around."

"I know. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

With that she turned and stepped through the Senkaimon. As it closed behind her a heavy gauntleted hand socked him in the shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Aniki. She's a big girl."

"It just bothers me, Toshi…why can't Seireitei get a lock on the Hollow activity in Karakura. It's more than a little strange; don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is a little weird, but hey, maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe your right."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Zaraki-taicho is looking for you."

At this Shinya finally looked away from where the Senkaimon had been, finally saw the massive bleeding gash across Toshiya's chest that had been haphazardly bandaged.

"You been to the infirmary to get that fixed up."

"Are you kidding me? This is nothing. Besides,"

Toshiya dropped his voice a little a averted his eyes,

"Isane would kill me."

"How'd you manage that anyway?"

"Are you gonna keep Zaraki-taicho wating?"

"Nice try little brother. I'm not done with you yet."

Shinya took off in search of Kenpachi while Toshiya shook his head. Such a small effort made him slightly dizzy and he looked down at the blood soaked bandages.

"Maybe I should…"


	11. Chapter 11

Steel rang, blood painted the stone and a symphony of kiai and ragged breathing filled the air. Toshiya, recently patched up, marveled at the combatants.

"At it again, are they?"

It was Yachiru-fukutaicho perched on his shoulder…how he hadn't noticed her there was slightly disturbing.

"Ken-chan's always so insistent, even though he doesn't really have a clue how strong Shin-chan is."

"What do you mean, Yachiru-fukutaicho?"

"Ken-chan's got the spiritual awareness of a goldfish and Shin-chan has been super busy training lately…wonder why? He seems pretty set on beating Ken-chan."

"It goes back to when we first entered Soul Society. Shinya challenged Zaraki-taicho and isn't one to lose once he's issued that challenge. They haven't had a clear winner yet so they keep at it until one emerges as the definitive victor."

Yachiru yawned comically,

"That's nice. Now shut up I'm missing the fight."

Toshiya shook his head and continued to watch as the two battled on.

"What do you mean you've lost contact with her?!"

Shinya grabbed Ukitake by the front of his shihakusho.

"I mean just that Hatakane-san. We haven't been able to contact her for several days."

"Can you locate her at least?"

"I'm sorry, Hatakane, but no, we cannot."

"Then why haven't you sent someone to find her?"

"You know it's not that easy, Hatakane. I have to go through…"

Ukiatake broke into a coughing fit for several moments before he was able to regain his composure.

"Forgive me, Shinya but you know as well as I do that if I were to go through the proper channels to send a unit into another shinigami's jurisdiction it could take weeks."

"At least tell me when and where she was last seen."

"About eight days ago, in a residential area near a local medical clinic."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho. And if it's all the same to you, I would prefer that this conversation didn't happen."

"What conversation would that be, Shinya?"

Shinya grinned a little at the mischievous captain. A sudden but slight breeze kicked up; blowing out of the way the shock of hair over Shinya's right eye. He didn't try to cover it, everyone knew what lay beneath.

"How has it been for you Shinya-san?"

Ukitake motioned to his own eye.

"Not so bad as you might think. He raises a lot of Hell but nothing ever comes of it."

"That is good to hear. Well then, have a nice day, Hatakane-san."

"Always a pleasure, Ukitake-taicho."

As Ukitake turned to walk away Shinya quickly opened and stepped through a senkaimon to Karakura. He was wary as soon as he set foot within the Dangai Precipice. There was always the unpredictable threat of the Cleaner. Thankfully it had already made its rounds, or so it seemed. As soon as he stepped into the living world, though, his senses were stricken by two powerful spiritual presences…neither of which was Rukia's. Shunpo carried Shinya like a lightning strike toward the source. One reiatsu signature was without question a hollow, one of considerable strength at that; the other, though was harder to make out…like there was a filter in front of his senses. Within moments he arrived at a public park where the hollow, and a spiky orange-haired shinigami he'd never seen before were struggling.

Judging by the shinigami's reiatsu alone he should have finished the hollow off before Shinya even arrived but here he was fighting for his life. However, observing his technique for a few moments made Shinya want to vomit. It was horrid! Quite possibly the most uncoordinated and unpracticed spectacle he had ever seen. Shinya rocketed forward, again propelled by shun-po, to put an end to the hideous sight. He leapt high above the hollow; a single sweeping crescent severed the monster's left arm, the next strike flowed into the first like light dancing across water. This blow removed its right leg, and as the beast over balanced the third strike sang through the air, a splendid ringing requiem of Death. The scream of Shibotsuki's blade was masked only by the wretched piercing howl of the hollow as the wickedness of its soul was purged in an instant. Shinya stood amidst the dissipating form, never once losing the zen-like calm that had guided his liquid strikes to their mark with frightening speed and vicious efficiency. The orange haired shinigami stood jaw agape at the swiftness with which Shinya had dispatched a creature that he had struggled life and limb just to stave off. Before he knew it the new arrival was in his face with the glinting edge of the scythe resting on the back of his neck. _There's no way he could move that fast._

"Who the Hell are you…?"

Shinya's tone was still deathly calm, still more than hinting at his ability to kill the shinigami if he so much as blinked.

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

There was venom in Shinya's voice, a murderous quality that hadn't existed a moment ago; as if knowing Ichigo's name had somehow made it easier for Shinya to destroy him.

"Where is Rukia?"

"Who's asking?!"

Ichigo replied with a bit more vigor than he had intended. A wrecking ball cut short any further attempt at a retort as Shinya's left fist struck like lightning and buried itself in Ichigo's ribs. He collapsed like a house of cards, his legs giving way as all of the air was crushed out his lungs with a fine spray of spit and blood.

"Where is she?!"

"That's enough Shinya! He's just looking out for me."

"Who is this clown, anyway?"

Shinya asked, motioning distastefully at Ichigo; still coughing and spluttering on the ground. Shinya had no doubt that he'd broken bones, and didn't honestly care. Rukia moved past Shinya, squeezing his hand briefly as she passed, and helped Ichigo to his feet.

"He's my substitute while I regain my powers. Believe it or not I actually owe him my life."

Shinya looked from Rukia to Ichigo and back; a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.

"Power Transfer?"

He asked her, almost in disbelief that she would do something so rash. She nodded, averting her eyes slightly.

"It was a death sentence either way."

She said, though, quietly enough that neither Ichigo nor Shinya could hear her.

"So you're training him? The way he was fighting earlier…either you're a terrible teacher or he's incredibly dense."

The two opposing shouts drowned into a garbled mess instantly. Shinya held up both hands defensively.

"Alright, alright…yeesh! Kurosaki, can you actually wield that ridiculous thing?"

He asked, pointing to Ichigo's zanpaku-to.

"Of course I can!"

He retorted; obviously defensive.

"Show me."

Ichigo looked apprehensive; vividly remembering how swift and deadly accurate Shinya's strikes were.

"What's the matter? With your reiatsu as it is now you should have no trouble keeping up with me. Besides, that huge zanpaku-to should take me out pretty easily when you hit me."

"Shinya…"

"Don't worry,"

An evil venomous grin crossed his lips.

"I'm not gonna kill 'im."

He started to spin Shibotsuki in wide looping figure eights, widening the arc until he was whirling her edge all about his body, catching the shaft and turning it on his wrists and elbows. Behind his back the blade flashed in a spiraling dance. For several moments this when on; Shinya's face was placid as an undisturbed pool; his movements as fluid and graceful as dappled moonlight through the trees.

"Come at me with all you've got, Kurosaki. Don't hold back, even for a second!"


	12. Chapter 12

Explosions echoed across the placid calm of Seireitei, dust clouds plumed as buildings crumbled. The heavy ring of steel impacting steel sounded like a smithy hard at work. Amidst the destruction Toshiya and Shinya stood smiling like mercurial loons. They were both covered head to toe in lacerations, incisions, and blood. Still, they smiled and jested with each other as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Which was true; though, to one on the outside the two would have appeared as mad as their grins. The blows they were trading were full power strikes, truly and honestly meant to kill the other, but this was the norm for the brothers. Toshiya had finally come into his own and was no longer the mousy young boy he had been when they first entered Soul Society. He stood now the very image of defiance, his erect blood splattered figure, not only a vision of strength, made even more impressive by his bankai that he wielded with such conviction. Kanazuchi no Yoake's current form was not only the paired topaz-studded gauntlets but also a pair of black iron greaves that reflected the sunlight as they struck, lending even more credence to its name.

"Not bad, little brother!"

Shinya shouted, his voice overflowing with the ecstasy of battle.

"But you'll hafta do better!"

His relentless strikes darted in all directions but Toshiya deflected each one with the ease of swatting away a fly, Shibotsuki's steel singing as it skipped off the hardened gems, sending a cascade of sparks into the gathering evening shadows. Their contest raged for another hour until, after executing a particularly vicious attack, Toshiya's bankai shattered unexpectedly and he collapsed in a heap on the ground amidst the rubble.

"Two and a half hours…not bad, little brother. Not bad at all."

Shinya looked to his sibling with a great measure of pride,

"Still wish I coulda gone all out with you…"

Over a month had passed since Shinya had found Rukia recovering in a gigai in the World of the Living. Over a month since he had had to save Kurosaki Ichigo's life, and by proxy Rukia's. Over a month and now here lay Kurosaki in a bloody heap on the sidewalk; without a single trace of the immense reiatsu he had possessed.

"Did you forget the promise you made me?"

Shinya asked Ichigo's unconscious form.

"You're lucky I believe in second chances…The Soul King only knows I've gotten mine."

He hefted the boy over his shoulder and carried him back to his physical form, plopping him unceremoniously into his corporeal body. Opening a Senkaimon Shinya returned to Soul Society, leaving Ichigo unconscious and out in the open. What did he care if he got attacked or eaten, or killed? Kurosaki had broken his word, and to a warrior as old as Shinya there could be no greater shame. Kurosaki would pay for what he had allowed to happen, there was no escape for the boy. This he swore by the blood that stained Shibotsuki's edge.

Once again on the undisturbed moon grey dust flat Shinya sat across from Shibotsuki's beautiful yet twisted form. They had already spent what felt like hours simply staring one another in the eye without a single word. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Are you afraid, Shinya? That they will follow through with the punishment for a Shinigami Power Transfer."

"Terrified…"

"Good, at least you are honest with yourself. If nothing else you have learned a measure of humility. Now I ask for your honesty in another matter. What are you going to do about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I'm going to hinder him at every turn. I'm gonna make him fight for every inch; tell every Captain and Vice-Captain exactly where to find him. I want him to prove to me beyond a doubt that he can redeem himself for what he's done."

He was suddenly ripped from his contemplative state by the sounding of the breach alarm. Shinigami scrambled every which direction trying to organize into a working defense. Stepping from the large open room where he had sat he stopped a Shinigami as he ran by.

"What's going on?"

"Someone has breached the walls. The whole of Seireitei is to be on high alert."

_So he's finally here._

He didn't even need to ask where Kurosaki had entered from; Uruhara was painfully predictable in that aspect. Shinya took off like greased lightning before the frantic man could say anything else. This time around it was just he and Kurosaki. As Shinya closed in on the rising dust cloud that had finally become visible over the lower rooftops he caught a flash of movement and bright orange hair at the corner of his eye. The kick that struck Ichigo full on in the face sent him plowing through several buildings before he finally skidded to a halt; blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You got faster, I'll give you that much…"

"Shinya?!"

"I hope I don't have to explain myself. You know all too well what you've done."

"I did everything that I could, Shinya…"

"Then why are you here trying to make things right?! If you had truly done everything you could you'd have died that day on that very sidewalk! You have not tried your hardest to protect someone unless, when it comes to it, you expend the entirety of yourself in their defense!"

"So you're saying you would die for Rukia?"

"I'm saying I would gladly fight with all my heart to protect her! If that means that I die then so be it."

"And then where would she be!? Are you really that selfish?!"

An untraceable flash of movement and Ichigo was again rocketing through structure after structure as another kick connected with his ribcage.

"Best get comfortable on the ground, Kurosaki…"

Shinya's power began to sky rocket as he loosened his restriction on his reiatsu.

"I'm gonna spend the next little while making sure you stay there."

The look in his piercing jade orbs was the most murderous glare Ichigo had ever seen. This would not end well.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo coughed blood as the umpteenth full force blow caught him in the gut. He had lost track of how long Shinya had been mercilessly beating him. Somehow they hadn't been swarmed by other Shinigami in all the commotion. Ichigo didn't dare think about his friends scattered about Seireitei; maybe even dealing with someone as strong as Shinya. _No!_ he thought, _I can't worry about them now! The enemy in front of me is what's keeping me here!_

"Tell me, Kurosaki, what are you willing to go through to earn my trust, and therefore, my help?"

Ichigo rose to his feet shakily, his chest heaving and blood oozing from the corners of his mouth. He took a step forward and lurched violently as his legs gave way. Zangetsu's point buried in the ground to hold him upright as he glared into Shinya's eyes as though his injuries did not exist.

"Whatever it takes."

"You sure you know what that will get you into? My trust is not an easy thing to earn…especially after you've already betrayed it once."

"I said whatever it takes didn't I?!"

"Very well…by continuing to get back on your feet you've already taken the first step, but I can promise you the next leg of the journey will not be so easy. Now rest, you'll need it."

With another indiscernible flash of motion Shinya buried another fist into Ichigo's chest, but it was different this time. There was no force but at the same time Ichigo felt like he'd been hit by a car. The world around him darkened and he slipped from consciousness.

"Sleep tight, Kurosaki…next, you wake in Hell…my Hell."

The demon clawed at the back of his mind as he tried to focus his thoughts, but Shuya pressed forward even harder with every attempt to push him back. This had been going on for several hours without Shinya realizing just what it was taking to hold Shuya back. His body was riddled with tiny cuts, his shihakusho soaked with blood, but it wasn't Shuya causing the damage; at least not directly. Shinya had known for a long time that his body could not handle using his absolute maximum power, but that's what it was taking to hold back his other half. As Shinya's reiatsu raged out of control his body slowly began to break apart from the inside; rupturing blood vessels and tearing flesh. He felt the lightest touch on his arm and his eyes snapped open. His vision swam for several moments as darkness threatened to take him. Shinya's eyes finally focused on a tiny pink haired figure standing on his arm looking him dead in the eye.

"Fukutaicho…?"

"You mad at someone, Shin-chan?"

"No, Fukutaicho, just having a bit of an argument with myself. Nothing I can't handle."

Yachiru stared blankly at him for a few moments, horribly confused, then perked up suddenly as she remembered something.

"Ken-chan wants you to go to a captain's meeting for him. He said you wouldn't mind, plus he hates them anyway. And he said if you wouldn't then he'd make it an order, then you'd have to…so…"

At that she stuck out her tongue and pulled one of her lower eyelids down in a very profane gesture.

"Yare, yare…I'll go, but I aint gonna enjoy it any more than he would. What am I gonna tell Yamamoto-taicho?"

"Just tell the old man Ken-chan's busy."

"Order!"

Yamamoto Genryusai's voice boomed over the uproar of voices; his cane striking the wooden floor with a greater resonance than should be possible.

"This meeting has been called to discuss the matter of the ryoka who entered the perimeter yesterday. They have, thus far, eluded capture; it is suspected that they have help from the inside."

"Yamamoto-taicho…"

Shinya took a step forward, not particularly comfortable with his spot between the overly curious glances of Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the stern, almost elitist, glare of Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"I know it's not my place but if I may speak…"

Yamamoto's brow rose slightly at Shinya's eloquence.

"Speak, Hatakane, you have our ear."

"I have already positively identified one of the ryoka. It is, without question, the substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That's impossible!"

It was Kuchiki Byakuya,

"I left Kurosaki powerless and near death! There is no conceivable way that he survived!"

Byakuya's rage entertained Shinya greatly when it reared its head so he decided to goad the Sixth Squad captain a little more.

"If that were true, Kuchiki-taicho, then who was the orange haired hot head that put me in the surgical wing only a few days ago? Please clarify for me because I am _obviously_ still highly confused after my run in with this specter that you left for dead."

Byakuya's ire was visibly rising and he was struggling to contain it. Shinya continued,

"Yamamoto-taicho, I respectfully request to be assigned exclusively to the apprehension of Kurosaki Ichigo. I can promise that I will not leave the job half finished."

"And what exactly does that mean, Hatakane?"

Byakuya erupted.

"It simply means that if Rukia is sentenced to death for the performance of a Shinigami Power Transfer then Kurosaki should be equally sentenced as an accomplice. However, I believe his judgment should be much swifter."

"I do not disagree with what you say, Hatakane-san. Very well, I will grant your request. From this moment on Hatakane Shinya is the only one authorized to pursue the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Understand, Hatakane, this does not prevent anyone from engaging Kurosaki should they cross paths."

"I understand, Yamamoto-taicho. Thank you."

"And what of the other ryoka that entered with him?"

"I care nothing about them…do with them as you will if you should meet them."

Shinya's eyes were harder than anyone in the room had ever seen them when he said this. He felt Soi Fon shiver from across the room; she was a hard woman to make her quiver said something for the venom in Shinya's voice. With a stiff bow to the head of the Gotei 13 Shinya took his leave.

_You're all mine now, Kurosaki…_


	14. Chapter 14

"Toshiya!"

Madarame's voice was frantic and his eyes were alight with excitement.

"Your brother and Zaraki-taicho are finally goin' at it! You gotta come see!"

Toshiya bolted out the door after Ikakku. When the Third Seat began to slow Toshiya could see the devastation the two embattled giants had already left in their wake. Buildings were leveled; walls lay in piles of shattered brick and powdered mortar; the streets showed deep scars and craters. Blood stained the stark white stones as far as the eye could see. How had Toshiya not sensed such a titanic clash? What he did sense now, however, was the immense weight of a powerful reiatsu. A reiatsu that belonged to a darker side of his brother…and it was far from under control.

"Something's not right…"

"What? Worried about your brother?"

"No…I'm worried about Zaraki-taicho."

Ikakku's puzzled expression dissolved when the bellowing cry of a hollow split the air. In the blink of an eye Toshiya was off like a shot.

_When the Hell did he get that fast?_

Ikakku thought as he followed.

It wasn't long before they found the source of the cry. Shinya, or the body that should have been Shinya, loomed over Zaraki's kneeling form. Toshiya acted in a flash; placing himself between Zaraki and Shinya. Shibotsuki's blade came singing in. Toshiya deflected it with a flick of his wrist as he cried out,

"Shatter the darkness: Kanazuchi no Yoake!"

Shuya spun with the momentum of the block and brought Shibotsuki's edge around. Toshiya's right hand caught the shaft of the weapon but her vicious edge found purchase on his shoulder and bit deeply. Toshiya was physically stronger than Shinya, despite being of smaller stature, and heaved mightily on the shaft of the wicked scythe pulling the skull mask directly into a full force left cross. It connected with the sound of shattering bone and sent Shuya reeling. Finding his feet quickly Shuya moved to lash out again only to find another fist connecting squarely with his face. The force of the blow sent him sliding at a tremendous speed. Slamming a foot down into the stones to halt his wild skid he found Toshiya in his face again. Toshiya's open left hand slammed into his chest and twisted to the right. The golden coloured stone set into the left gauntlet glowed brightly as the chain-like runes that crisscrossed Shuya's chest appeared to tighten. Shuya shrieked in rage and agony. His masked shattered into a million tiny fragments and Shinya's eyes, though distant, returned to their usual piercing jade. He collapsed forward, Toshiya catching him and easing him to the ground. Slowly lifting his head Shinya stared blankly into his brother's kind eyes.

"Toshi…I…I lost it…didn't I?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did, aniki."

Toshiya tore a strip from the sleeve of his shihakusho and began gently dabbing the blood running from a vicious gash on Shinya's forehead.

"I guess I did hit you pretty hard."

Shinya softly brushed his little brother's hand away,

"You did what you had to…I'm okay now."

The tender moment was brought to an abrupt halt by Zaraki hoisting Toshiya bodily by the back of his head.

"Just what do you think yer doin' jumpin' in on my fight? If you hadn't interfered…"

"I would have killed you, Zaraki-taicho."

Shinya cut him off; his tone so flat and absolute that Zaraki froze for a moment.

"Is that right?"

He finally replied, slowly lowering Toshiya to the ground and taking up an aggressive stance.

"I was just about to hit my second wind."

Shinya placed his left hand over his face; his eyes glaring from between his fingers.

"Want to put that theory to the test?"

Toshiya, knowing full well what his brother was about to do, stepped in once more.

"That's enough, aniki."

He placed his hand on Shinya's shoulder as he said this. The firmness of his grip telling Shinya that Toshiya was unafraid to break bones if he continued. As Shinya relaxed and lowered his hand, the light of recall found Toshiya's eyes.

"I think Hanataro was looking for you, aniki."

"Thanks, Toshi-kun. Some other time, Zaraki-taicho."

"You're lucky I'm in this cell…"

"And why is that?"

"Because if I weren't I'd have killed you already! How could you let yourself get so carried away!?"

Rukia's rant carried on for a bit longer before Shinya cut her off.

"He's getting stronger…Toshiya…had to tighten his leash."

It was then that she realized that his chest was heaving and his breathing was far more labored than it should have been.

"Shinya…"

"I'm fine, Rukia. I'll be fine."

He stepped up to the bars of the cell and lowered his voice to a whisper,

"Kurosaki is here. I'm going to train him the only way I know how. We're going to get you out of here…"

"Shinya, please…don't worry about me."

"Don't worry? They're going to execute you for performing your duties, and you don't want me to worry?!"

Rukia's head drooped at his words. He reached out to gently stroke her cheek; lifting her eyes to meet his, he leaned closer and kissed her softly.

"Please, don't lose faith. I won't let them take you away from me."

Shinya withdrew his hand slowly, tracing the line of her jaw, hardened with renewed resolve, gently with his fingertips. Rukia caught his hand and pressed her cheek back into his calloused palm for another brief moment.

"I should go. I'm not supposed to be here. Hanataro, I'm counting on you to take good care of her."

"Of course, Hatakane-san."

The stoic resolution in the usually timid boy's eyes was reassuring, but there was too much to be done in too little time. Shinya shot from the doors of the holding tower. His senses tuned in to the reishi around him, looking for any sign to point him to Ichigo. He grinned wickedly a short moment later.

"Gotchya!"


End file.
